


I missed you, shhh! Don't tell anyone.

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Missing You, Sad, coming home, depressed, insecure, lonely, not leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: It's only a week long business trip but it brings out secret when Ian returns.





	I missed you, shhh! Don't tell anyone.

Mickey doesn’t come across as the clingy type. He doesn’t come across as the relationship type at all, but Ian knew better. Secretly, Mickey was the most clingy, needy person in the world. Mickey would never admit to this of course but it’s the truth. And Ian had no problem at all complying to his needs, he loved being with Mickey too. Ian was just wayyyyy more open about his direct need for Mickey 24/7. 

 

Ian had a business trip to attend to. It was a week trip and mandatory. When he first heard of this all he could think about was how the hell he was going to break the news to Mick. Of course he’d just brush it off and pretend it doesn’t matter but really he’d be missing Ian more than socially acceptable. He figured he’d just casually slip it into conversation and spend as much time with him as physically possible. 

 

It was dinner time and Mickey’s night to cook. He was breaking some pasta and putting it into the water when Ian came into the kitchen. He walked over to Mickey and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey babe, how was work?”

“Exhausting.” He chuckled. “How about you, your day?”

“Oh, same old annoying things. We got an announcement of our business trip today.” Mickey tensed. 

“Business trip?” Mickey inquired trying (and failing) to act like he doesn’t care.

“Yeah,” Ian frowns deeply, “I’ll be gone a week.” At this Mickey snaps the uncooked noodles very forcefully and small pieces fly everywhere. “Yeah I don’t like it either.”

“I’m sure I can survive here by myself for a week.” Mickey shrugs trying to ease the conversation.

“Well, I won’t survive a whole week without you.”

“Well, looks like you’re going to have to tough it out big guy.” Mickey is smiling but it never reaches his eyes. Ian knows his fiance didn’t like the news and is too stubborn it admit it so he brushed it off and continued normally. The rest of that week they acted normally as if nothing happened until sunday when Ian was packing and the realization really hit Mickey. 

“Hey Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“How many shirts should I bring?”

“Like 7.”

“Alright.” He puts seven t-shirts in his bag but didn’t pack Mickey’s favorite t-shirt. Mickey sleeps in Ian’s shirt while he’s away. Mickey knows Ian knows this but nothing of the subject has ever been mentioned among them. That night Mickey fell asleep holding onto Ian for dear life. Ian felt a few tears drop onto his chest but never said anything because he knew Mickey would just push him away, yet it hurt it physically to see Mickey like this. 

 

Regardless of Ian knowing he needs to talk to Mickey about everything the next day he bids Mickey a good-bye and gets on his plane. The week of absence was hard on Mickey. When Ian skyped Mickey would act like he barely noticed Ian’s being gone but otherwise he rarely got out of bed except to get food. He didn’t sleep at all. How could he? He didn’t like sleeping without Ian, it felt weird in the worst way. He was a wreck. Putting it generously. He missed Ian so bad he physically hurt. Like there was hole in his chest. He really realized how little he knew how to do on his own. Laundry? Nope. Ordering chinese? Nope. Organizing anything? Not a chance. The day Ian was supposed to get back Mickey woke early. Ian wasn’t getting in until 6pm but the house was super messy. He wanted to try to clean it somewhat, have dinner ready. So he got to work. Putting things where they normally were, cooking, cleaning. By the time Mickey had to leave for the airport the house looked spotless and dinner was in the oven, to keep warm while he was gone. He was speeding, running red lights. Last thing he wanted was to be late. When he got there he was 10 minutes early and Mickey didn’t know 10 minutes could seem so long! It was like a year before people started to flood his terminal. He was searching for Ian actively. But then someone hugged him tightly from behind.  _ Ian! _

 

“Hey babe!” Ian says in Mickey’s ear smiling widely. 

“Hey, How was it?”

“Tragic.” When Ian says this Mickey gives him a puzzling look. “It really was just a week of boring meetings and such. Nothing exciting really.”

“Oh. Well dinner is ready at home so let’s go!” Mickey grabs his hand and they go back to the car. The ride home was almost completely silent. Ian wanted to tell Mickey how badly he missed him but he’s scared that Mickeys pride will prevent him from reciprocating and that will leave Ian awkward. When they got home Ian just drops his suitcase in their room and they eat. Again in silence. Ian was squirming. He really just wanted to hug Mickey and kiss him and tell him how much he loves and missed him and how awful it was alone but he couldn’t. Mickey wanted to do the same but  couldn’t. Both for different reasons, but Mickey was better at hiding it. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” He asks Ian after he’s shifted his chair for the 7th time. 

“What? Nothing.”

“Is the food not good? We can just order out-”

“What? No, the food’s absolutely delicious mick it’s just…”  _ Oh god here it comes.  _ Next thing either of them knew it was coming out of Ian faster than his brain could compete with, and he started crying and word vomiting. “I-i just missed you so much, so fucking much. And it was hell without you and I felt so alone and cold and all I wanted was you but I knew you were Okay here without me and I didn’t want to seem like the clingy dependent one but I didn’t sleep or eat. I couldn’t without you it didn’t feel right and I love you and I admit it, I need you in my everyday or I go crazy and I was so sad, and my room was a mess and I was a mess and I never wanna leave again.” He looks at Mickey with those puppy eyeballs and with that speech Mickey felt he needed to share his experience as well. He starts tearing up and laughs at the ironic situation.

“Babe, I was far from fine without you here. I don’t know how to do laundry, or order food, or organize. I didn’t sleep either. At all. I couldn’t, not without you next to me. And I didn’t leave the house or talk to anyone and the quiet was deafening. I’m apologizing right now for anytime I’ve told you that you talk too much because you don’t, I never want you to stop talking. And I missed you so badly.” Pretty soon they were both standing and hugging and crying.  _ Why did it take me so long to say this?  _ Ian thought. It was a good moment. 

  
  


Later that night, after they had already sex a few times, they were both laying naked in bed. Ian was lightly tracing random things onto Mickey’s back. 

“Hey Mick?” He asks suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Why is it so hard for you to say that you miss me or that you love me sometimes?”

Mickey exhales. Ian adds on, “It’s just that it seems like you're holding back and I don’t want that, so if it’s something I’ve done or said just tell me-”

“No, no it’s not something you did it’s…..” He sits up and starts fiddling with the blanket. 

“It’s what babe?” Ian says softly running his hand up and down Mickey’s back. 

“I don’t want to put everything I have to offer into us and then you leave me for someone better. Someone who deserves you.”

“You think I’d leave you?”

“Why wouldn’t you? You could get way better than me.”

“There is no one better than you Mick. No one. I never ever want to lose you. Hell I couldn’t go a week without you. I am never leaving you.”

“Really?”

“I promise. So you’ve always held back in fear of me leaving?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“You should’ve talk to me about this earlier. We could’ve gotten over it and I could’ve had all of you a lot quicker.” Ian laughs. Mickey smiles too.

“Yeah you’re right.”

“I always am.”

“Don’t get cocky.” They’re both laughing now.


End file.
